


What's His is Mine

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, brotherverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has grown up , always a little jealous of the closeness of his older brother Nathan and his younger brother Peter. But he never knew the extent of his brothers' relationship until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's His is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt was: "Nathan/Peter, Sylar(or Gabriel)/peter --- AU (They were grown up together), brothercest, Nathan and Sylar/Gabriel are rivaling for "who is the favorite of their baby brother.," which may lead... 1. Gabriel finds out his brothers' sinful affairs at Nathan's bedroom. 2. Sylar advances his dark feeling to Peter. dub-con." (Peter is 18 in this fic)

  
"Hey Peter," Gabriel said from the doorway.

  
Peter looked up from where he was sprawled face down on the bed with a textbook and a pencil. When he saw it was his brother, he rolled his eyes. "Hey _Gabe_," he said, giving the hated nickname special emphasis. "I'm busy."

  
"That homework?" Gabriel asked.

  
Peter shot him an are-you-serious look and said, "Uh… yeah."

  
Gabriel strolled further into the room. "What subject?"

  
"Chem," Peter snapped without looking up.

  
"You need any help?"

  
Peter pulled his book closer, as if he was afraid Gabriel was going to sneak a peak. "You're a physics major."

  
"So?" Gabriel pushed up his glasses. Sure, living at home with his parents and kid brother instead of in the dorms wasn't great for his social life. Not that he'd ever had much of a social life. But he didn't need lip from Peter, on top of that. "I still did better than a C in chemistry when I was in high school."

  
Peter slammed the book shut and sat up. "What the hell, Gabriel? You spying on me or something?"

  
"No," he shrugged. "Ma talked to me. She wanted to know if I thought you needed a tutor."

  
Peter's eyes narrowed. "What'd you say?"

  
"I said no."

  
Peter sagged in relief.

  
"I said I'd help you if you needed it, but you'd probably bring your grades up on your own."

  
"Thanks."

  
Gabriel smiled. "She told me to take care of it while she and Dad were at that benefit tonight. I guess in case there was screaming." He sat down on the bed. "So, need help?"

  
"Nah." Peter pushed the book away. "I'll figure it out. It's just... It's fourth period, right after lunch, and I'm always tired."

  
"So don't stay up so late," Gabriel said lightly.

  
"Yeah." Peter lay back down and opened the book.

  
Gabriel stayed, watching him for a moment. "Is everything okay? You seem sad."

  
"That's code for bratty," Peter grumbled.

  
"Is it Nathan? Because he shipped out again?"

  
Peter shrugged.

  
"Because, if you wanna talk—."

  
"I don't want to talk. You don't even care, because you don't even like Nathan," he snapped. Then he sighed and scrubbed the back of his hand over tired eyes. "I have to get this homework done."

  
Gabriel stood and moved to the door. He should have known better than to try. Peter never wanted to talk right after Nathan left on a deployment. He'd mope around for a few days, the he'd seek out Gabriel to apologize. Gabriel would go back to being the reliable, unremarkable middle brother. Not so well loved as the alpha big brother, of course, but still loved. Peter saw him as a sounding board, a shoulder to cry on, a poor substitute for his favorite brother. That wasn't the way Gabriel wanted his little brother to see him, but he'd never had much of a choice with Peter. Gabriel paused in the doorway. Then he stepped back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

  
"I saw you last night," he said softly.

  
Peter froze, only for an instant, but Gabriel noted it. "Whatcha mean?" He kept his eyes trained on the book.

  
"I saw you with Nathan."

  
Peter tapped his pencil on the book, and didn't look up. "Yeah, we talked a long time."

  
Gabriel came closer to the bed. "Peter, I saw you."

  
And now, Peter was holding the pencil so tight his knuckles were turning white. "What are you saying?" he asked. He was trying to play it casual, but his voice broke on the last syllable.

  
Gabriel came to stand next to the bed, just behind Peter's field of vision. "I saw you get on your knees and suck Nathan's cock."

  
For a moment, there was dead silence. Then Peter turned to look at him. He was pale, paler than Gabriel had ever seen him. "Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.

  
He crouched next to the bed to put himself at eye level with Peter. "I know that you and Nathan are close. I know you've always shared something that… that I was never really a part of." All the times he'd seen Peter look at Nathan with naked adoration, hero worship... He just wished Peter would look at him that way. He grabbed Peter's hand, felt that he was shaking, and gave the hand a reassuring squeeze. "You and Nathan have something special."

  
"Gabriel—."

  
"I know you love him, but Pete… I saw you…" He couldn't even get the word out on the first try, it was so unfamiliar on his tongue. "I saw him fuck you. Damnit, Peter, I saw him put you on the floor and fuck you in the ass. You let him fuck you!"

  
"Don't tell Mom," Peter interjected, running over the flood of words that Gabriel couldn't seem to stop.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

  
"I just…I have to," Peter said, like the words were being dragged from him. "I just need it, and he needs me, and it's just like breathing, I just have to."

  
Gabriel held up a hand to cut him off. He pulled off his glasses, set them on the bedside table, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nathan's the only one who could ever get you to do anything, Peter. He's the only one you listen to."

  
"He doesn't make me do anything," Peter snarled.

  
"You're just a kid," Gabriel shot back. "A spoiled kid, at that. You can't just go around doing whatever you want, Peter. There are consequences." He stood and turned away from the bed.

  
Peter's voice sounded very small. "Please don't tell Mom. Please."

  
"I'm not going to tell Mom," he snapped.

  
When he turned back, Peter's eyes were glittering with defiance. "Fine. Then we don't have anything to talk about." He grabbed his book and flopped down on the bed again.

  
Gabriel clenched his hands in fists. He should have known that trying to reason with Peter was stupid. Peter was insufferable. Peter only understood the physical. He stormed across the room, snatched Peter's book out of his hands, and tackled him, pinning his wrists above his head.

  
"Listen up, Pete," he growled. "I am getting really tired of your attitude."

  
"Get off," Peter whined. He writhed under Gabriel, but he couldn't unseat him. "Stop it."

  
"No. Nathan's not here. He won't be here for eight months. Which means you're stuck with me. And frankly, I'm really tired of coming in second around here."

  
Peter stopped struggling and lay still, panting out his exertion and looking curiously at Gabriel. "What…?"

  
"You're a smart boy, Peter. You can figure it out." It made Gabriel a little angry that Peter didn't see him that way. There was so much Peter didn't know a lot about him. Didn't know where he went at night, walking the streets, looking for something, anything, that might ease the hunger he felt. How, when he looked at a person, he thought of ways to hurt them. How he felt that there was something he was supposed to be doing, something special in store for him. And Peter was a part of it, too, he knew it. Nothing was off limits for him, not even something that belonged to Nathan. Not even Peter.

  
"You're saying… You won't tell Mom and Dad if… If I do for you what I did for Nathan?" He got it out eventually, but it seemed like he might hyperventilate.

  
Gabriel nodded solemnly. "I know you, Peter. I know you better than you think."

  
"Okay," Peter whispered. "Yeah, okay."

  
Gabriel let him up and sat back.

  
"Can we…? Let's go to Nathan's room," Peter said in a small voice. "There's… stuff."

  
They went down the hall to Nathan's room. The rest of the house was dark and empty, and Nathan's room was spotless, given a thorough cleaning by the help this morning after his departure. Peter went right to the second drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Gabriel wondered how long it had been going on between his brothers, that they kept the tools of their sin so accessible. He'd suspected for a long time, of course, but he'd never caught them at it until last night.

  
Peter stood awkwardly with the supplies in his hands until Gabriel took pity on him. He came over to the bed, wrapped his arms around Peter, and kissed him. He tasted warm and sweet, just like Gabriel had always imagined. Peter didn't melt in his arms and cling to him the way he'd clung to Nathan, but Gabriel didn't mind. He'd work with what he had.

  
"Knees," Gabriel whispered.

Obediently, Peter sank to his knees. He waited there a moment, until Gabriel tangled his fingers in Peter's long hair and urged him forward. Then Peter went to work, unzipping Gabriel's jeans and pulling them down, followed by his briefs. Another few seconds of hesitation, and another tug from Gabriel, and then… then… that was Peter's tongue, licking at the side of Gabriel's cock.

  
He'd known, watching the look on Nathan's face last night, that Peter was good. Really, one only had to look at Peter's mouth to know he'd be good, but Gabriel could see last night that Nathan had really been receiving excellent service. Peter wrapped his lips around the tip, and Gabriel thrust his hips, ramming into Peter's throat once before pulling back and letting him breathe. Peter gagged and gasped for air, and Gabriel gave him a moment to collect himself. Now, when Peter looked up at him, it was with a new respect. Without prompting this time, he opened his mouth for his brother's cock, and held on for the ride as Gabriel began to fuck his face.

  
It felt wonderful. In Gabriel's very limited experience, nothing had ever felt as good as Peter's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Oh, but there was more to be had. He couldn't come too soon. He pulled Peter back by the hair. His lips were swollen and red, and his face was flushed, too. Gabriel couldn't resist kneeling down to kiss him. "Peter, you okay?" he asked.

  
Peter just shrugged. Gabriel kissed him again. "Get on the bed," he said.

  
Peter tensed up, and then picked himself up off the floor and sat on the bed, staring at his hands.

  
"I want you to do something for me, okay?" Gabriel said. Peter nodded woodenly. "I want you to show me how you'd get ready for Nathan."

  
Peter's head snapped up, and he stared at Gabriel in confusion. "How I'd…?"

  
"Get ready. If Nathan were here, and told you to get ready for him to fuck you, what would you do?"

  
Peter leaned his head back, and a shudder ran through him. Gabriel wondered if he was remembering last night. He got off the bed and retreated to the desk chair. "Come on, Peter. What would you do?"

  
Peter stripped off his t-shirt and lay back on the bed. "First, I'd make sure I was hard." He reached his hand into his pants and began rubbing himself.

  
"What are you thinking about when you do that?" Gabriel asked. He wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked it as he watched.

  
"Nathan," Peter snapped. Gabriel couldn't see his eyes, but he knew they'd be closed. "His cock. How it looks. How it tastes. How it feels. Heavy in my hand. So hot when it's inside of me." Peter kicked off his pants and his boxers, and Gabriel saw his dick for the first time since last night: smooth and long and well on its way to hard.

  
"What then?" Gabriel prompted.

  
"He preps me," Peter said. "He gets me ready to take him. So I can fit all of him."

  
Gabriel got up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. "Show me."

  
Peter looked at Gabriel for a second, as if considering. Then he spread his legs and caught the bottle Gabriel tossed. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, and reached down to finger himself. His eyes drifted closed as he sank two fingers into his ass. A little moan escaped him, but he bit his lip immediately to keep from making any further noises.

  
Gabriel pictured the scene last night, when Nathan's fingers were deep inside Peter, the slow, dirty sway of Peter's hips as he fucked back against Nathan's hand. Gabriel had already been hard, then, watching them, but that was when he knew he had to keep watching. The _noises_ Peter made just from getting finger-fucked were exquisite.

  
Gabriel snatched the lube from Peter's hand and squeezed more lube onto his own fingers. He slapped Peter's hand away and shoved two fingers into his little brother. Peter let out a low whine, and his spine was one long, tense arc as Gabriel twisted his fingers inside. "How's it feel?"

  
"Uh," was all Peter could get out.

  
Gabriel bent forward and teased the tip of his tongue against Peter's leaking cock, eliciting a long moan that ended in a gasp when he crooked his fingers. "Does Nathan do this, too? Does he ever make you come just with his fingers?"

  
Peter's head was nodding yes, even as he said, "No."

  
"Then what happens?" Gabriel asked. He licked a long stripe up Peter's cock, and curved his fingers again, pressing cruelly against the spot that made Peter squirm.

  
"I…We…He just…"

  
"What do you want, Peter?" He pulled his fingers out and jabbed them back in again. Peter whined deep in the back of his throat.

  
"Fuck fuck fuck," Peter chanted.

  
"Tell me what Nathan does then."

  
"He fucks me," Peter spat out. "He fucks me."

  
"Like this?" Gabriel climbed onto the bed, pushing Peter's knees up and back before guiding his cock into Peter's well-lubed hole. It was amazing, like everything he ever imagined, and now he knew why Nathan would take this, and keep taking this, and want to keep it to himself. Peter was writhing under him, swearing and squirming as Gabriel sank relentlessly in. He had to hold still a minute when he was finally in balls deep, savor the sensation.

  
Peter was panting, his hands clutching Nathan's navy-blue bedspread, eyes squeezed shut. His cock was hard and leaking against his belly, and Gabriel couldn't help but grin at that.

  
"Touch yourself," Gabriel ordered.

Peter's hand went to his cock like a magnet, and when Gabriel started to move, Peter's hand moved, too.

  
Gabriel wouldn't last long, he knew, because Peter was so tight, so beautiful. High-pitched moans he couldn't stop keep falling from Peter's lips, and they spurred Gabriel on to fuck him harder just to hear more of those lovely noises.

  
Peter came first, going suddenly silent as his cock jerked, sending spurts against his belly. His body seized, clamping down on Gabriel inside of him, and then Gabriel was gone, too, burying himself all the way inside his brother as he shot. He remembered Nathan's face last night, when he came inside Peter, and Gabriel wondered what he would think if he could see Peter now.

  
Gabriel collapsed on top of Peter, and they lay there awhile, gasping for breath. When Gabriel rolled over on his side, he pulled Peter with him, and Peter allowed it. "Feel better?" Gabriel asked.

  
"Maybe," Peter said reluctantly.

  
It was going to be a great eight months.


End file.
